


Eyes Closed

by ladynoir13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Eventual Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Identity Reveal, Porn With Plot, Reveal, Sex, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir13/pseuds/ladynoir13
Summary: All Marinette had to do was keep her eyes closed and pretend that he was Adrien. But surprisingly she didn't care that he wasn't him.





	1. He feels just like you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this isn't what you guys where waiting for but you get this nsfw crap anyways so enjoy it! also this was inspired by the song eyes closed by halsey!

Marinette stood on her balcony looking over the city she loved. It was the city of love but her that never seemed to happen. For the past two years she had a crush on Adrien but it never seemed to get anywhere. It felt like he never noticed her no matter what she did. She felt like maybe she should just move on considering today she found out he was already in love with another girl.

Marinette leaned over her railing sighing trying to decide her next move. That’s when she saw him. He was leaping across roofs as fast as any cat and headed to….her? Chat noir landed on the railing next to her. “Hey purrncesss what’s up?” he said grinning. She let out another sigh not bothering to answer him.

Chat frowned he knew something was wrong, he had seen her moping around all day at school. He figured she be more receptive to him in this form letting him helping her. “What’s wrong?” “Nothing’s wrong” she mumbled standing up to look at him. “Somethings wrong you always groan then laugh at me when I call you that” he peered into her face. She let out another sigh “ boy problems….the boy I’m in love with loves someone else “Marinette looked down trying not to show chat how upset she really was.

He frowned he knew how that felt his lady was in love with someone else as well. “Oh I understand how that feels” he said sadly. Marinette winced knowing she was the reason for that. “I’m sorry chat”. He smiled at her “don’t be my lady’s happiness comes before mine and if someone else makes her happy then I’m happy”

“I wish I could think like that….but I can’t” she whispered. “Princess if this guy can’t see how great you are then he doesn’t deserve you anyway” he jumped off her railing coming closer to her. Marinette chuckled “thanks. I’ve already decided I’m going to try and get over him”. “Is there any way I can help you?” he asked. Marinette shrugged her shoulders. “Not that I know of”.

Chat looked at her thoughtful for a minute maybe there was a way would help them both get over the person they both where in love with that didn’t love them back. “I think I know how” he said bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek gently. Marinette’s eyes widened slightly “c-chat?” she stuttered.

“I think we can help each other if you’re ok with it” his face so close to hers his breath ghosted over her lips. “But we just can’t“ she gulped “we can’t just stop our feelings just like that”. “I know just close your eyes pretend I’m him”

Marinette closed her eyes. “Good girl…….im going to kiss you now ok” chat asked her. She nodded her a little to show him it was ok. He pressed his lips lightly to hers. They felt soft just like she imagined Adrien’s would but she knew Chat wasn’t Adrien and surprisingly it didn’t matter to her.

Marinette quickly returned his kiss hands reaching up in to his hair pulling him closer. Chats hands immediately went to her waist pulling her flush against him. Her body was soft and curvy, he couldn’t help running his hands up and down her sides feeling her body. Marinette let out a contented sigh making Chat go crazy pressing his lips harder into hers.

Finally they had to break for air. “More” Chat said huskily. “Okay” she said pressing another kiss to his lips poking her tongue out asking for entrance to his mouth. He readily let her in their tongues battling for dominance. Eventually they maneuvered their way over to the open trap door. Chat wrapped his arms around her still kissing pulling them into her room landing on her bed.

Marinette pulled away slightly breathing heavy looking at chat breathing just as heavy.She knew if they were going to go any farther she needed to tell him who she was. “Chat I…” she tried to speak but he kept kissing her. “Mm chat I have to tell” he cut her off again with another kiss. “Princess whatever it is can wait” he started to kiss down her neck his gloved hand snaking up her shirt. She gasped the sensations of his lips on her neck and hand trailing up her skin electrifying.

His hand went up to cup her breast. He let out a little growl not getting to feel it through his glove. “Chat more” she moaned her hands gripping onto his back. “Yes princess” he growled ripping her shirt of her then latching his mouth on to one of her perky rose pink nipples, his hand still massaging the other one. Marinette bit her lip holding back a loud moan in fear of waking her parents downstairs.

Chat alternated between lightly biting and sucking on her nipple loving the strangled noises she was making.She wrapped her legs around his waist feeling the growing bulge in his suit. She ground herself into him earning a hiss from him “god Marinette if you keep doing that I won’t be able to keep control of myself”. “Then don’t” she replied with ragged breath.

“Fuck” he groaned. He looked around making sure it was dark enough for him to drop his transformation. “Keep your eyes closed” he muttered. She nodded her head closing her eyes and Chat let his transformation drop.He hurriedly stripped himself of his shirt and pants. He climbed back over her pulling down her pants and damn she hadn’t been wearing any underwear.

She squirmed underneath him worried because he had stopped after she had become naked and she couldn’t see his expression with her eyes closed. He let out a shaky breath “beautiful”. “Really?” she squeaked out. He leaned forward kissing her passionately “really”. She pulled him back in for another kiss still keeping her eyes closed.

Chat slowly slid his hand down the front of her stomach till he reached where he wanted. Gently caressing her feeling she was already wet. He let his fingers run up and down her slit light playing with her. She whimpered “don’t tease me”. “Never Marinette” he slowly slid one finger in her.“Ahh” she yelled out her grip on his back the tightest he’d ever felt. “Princess does that feel good?” she nodded her head instead of saying anything. “Good” he started to move his finger in and out eventually adding a second one.

“Chat I I ah I’m gonna” she squirmed coming close. He leaned up kissing her, quickening his pace and rubbing her clit trying to get her over the edge and cum. The added sensation sending her tumbling over that edge the feeling in her stomach exploding like fireworks. Her breathing was heavy and she felt happy dizzy like she was floating.

“Kitty, I want you in me” she brought her hands down his back reaching his boxer briefs pushing them down. His erection bounced free hitting her thigh. He groaned at the feeling of being free from the confines of his underwear. He started to rub himself against her slickness both of them moaning at the contact, Marinette still being sensitive from her previous orgasm.

“Are you sure you’re ready” he asked before attempting to enter her. “Yes I’m ready”. He quickly sheathed himself in her. She was tight and it was new feeling for both of them. He tried not moving so she could get used to him. He could hear her panting just as heavily as him “you ok?” he asked kissing her lips gently. "yea I yea you you can move now” she kissed him back.

He started moving slowly testing the waters. Her hands gripped his ass encouraging him to keep going. The feeling of him being inside her was infinitely better than his fingers alone and Marinette never wanted it to end. Chat buried his head into her neck knowing he was going to reach his limit soon but he didn’t want to do it before her. “Marinette I’m so fucking close tell me you are too” he grunted speeding up his pace. She dug her fingers harder into his ass “yea mmm I am but its ok ahh if I don’t before I already” she groaned. “No can’t let that happen” he growled.He had to make sure she came too he wouldn’t be that guy who finished before a girl leaving her hanging.

Chat sat up quickly readjusting himself into a sitting position. Marinette whimpered at the loss of contact between them but it was short lived as he brought her up into his lap so they were now both sitting up face to face. Marinette still couldn’t see Chat as she was still keeping her eyes closed. He bumped his nose against her “Your such a good girl princess eyes till closed after all this time. And since you’ve been such a good girl I have to make sure you cum too” he kissed her on the lips quickly while reentering her.

Marinette let out a little moan “chat” she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her at her waist guiding her up and down his length. “Mm princess I want you to touch yourself for me” he whispers in-between kissing her. “w-what” she asked blushing. “Do what I was doing before to you then we can cum together. I’m so close but I don’t want you to miss out either” he gritted out. He had slowed the pace down so he wouldn’t cum before her but he needed her to help a little. “Ok” she nodded her head still blushing.

Slowly Marinette slid her hand down to where they were joined and she began to rub herself like chat had been earlier. The motion adding extra stimulation bringing her closer to her orgasm.Chat had watched her do this, it turning him on even more. “Damn I can’t hold on anymore princess!” he came seeing lighting behind his eyes as he released his seed into her. Luckily she had came a second after him her muscles contracting around him making it even harder for the both of them to keep their moans under control.

Marinette collapsed forward onto his chest breathing heavy wrapping her arms around his waist. Chat brought his hand up moving her sweaty bangs off her forehead kissing it. “Tired princess?” he asked softly. “Yes” she mumbled resting her head against him. “Okay lets lay down then”. Chat moved Marinette so she was laying down in the process laying himself down with her. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close so they where spooning each other. “Gnight chat” she muttered falling asleep. “Gnight princess” he replied falling asleep just after her.

Marinette woke up the next morning feeling incredibly warm and an arm around around her waist. That’s when she remembered what happened last night. She blushed deeply wondering if she should wake him up or not. She still hadn’t seen what he looked like and was very tempted to see who the boy she spent the night with was. It wouldn’t hurt to take a peek seeing as soon as he woke up she would tell him she was ladybug and surely he would want them to be together as their civilian self’s.

Marinette turned around slowly so she wouldn’t wake him, peering at his face she let out a scream. Chat shot up falling over the edge of the bed. “What, what’s wrong!? Is there an akuma” he said quickly looking around then up at Marinette sitting on the bed. Marinette had covered her mouth with her hands and was staring wide eyed at him. She had never expected chat noir would be her crush Adrien Agreste.

Adrien looked up at her wondering why she was staring at him like that when he realized he wasn’t in his chat noir outfit. “Oh shit um I can explain!” he scrambled to get back on the bed to talk to her but she put her hand out stopping him and pushing him back. “No leave!” she yelled at him. “But Marinette!” “No leave I can’t believe you you would do this!” Marinette had started to cry. Adrien looked at her confused “do what?” “Mess with me like this! Did you find out I liked you and figure it would be good fun to mess with me as chat noir??” she buried her face into her hands crying.

Adrien was hit with sudden realization. The boy she had been talking about had been him and he had just royally fucked up. “No I didn’t….” He tried to explain himself but Marinette just yelled at him “LEAVE NOW!!!” Adrien quickly stood up grabbing his clothes. “Plagg claws out” he called out turning back into his superhero self and quickly jumping up to her balcony leaving.

Marinette sat on her bed crying thinking she had been played by someone she had trusted with her life.


	2. I keep dragging around whats bringing me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoy it!

Marinette had not said one single word to Adrien for four months, two weeks, 3 days and 7 hours…..but who was counting. Okay maybe he was he just wanted to fix things between them and she was making it very hard by not talking to him. And that’s why once a week now he would sit outside her window trying to get her to talk to him.

Currently he was sitting on the ledge of said window dressed as chat noir. “Marinetteeeeeeeee pleaseeeeee talk to me” he whined. She still didn’t acknowledge him. She would ignore him pretending he didn’t exist but he wasn’t giving up. Chat pressed his face against the window sighing “I’ve got to go meet ladybug for patrol…….I’ll see you tomorrow” he whipped out his baton and vaulted to the next roof running off to meet ladybug.

Marinette sighed glad he left but now she would have to face him as ladybug and she hated doing that now. Ever since it had happened she had a hard time working with the boy who had been the center of both of her worlds.The boy who had played her like a fiddle. Sometimes she thought about letting him talk to her but she still felt to hurt to listen to anything he had to say. Add to fact that she was already stubborn and hard headed it would probably be a while before she would even utter a word to him as Marinette.

Marinette stood up to leave. “Marinette I think you should listen to him” tikki said coming to float in front of her face. Marinette shook her head no “no tikki it still hurts I don’t want to”. “But what about…” “Tikki spots on!” Marinette yelled before tikki said anymore. A pink light surrounded her transforming her into ladybug.

“Okay let’s get this over with” she muttered to herself climbing out her balcony trap door. She used her yoyo to swing off to the spot to me chat. When she got there he was there looking miserable. It made her feel slightly guilty till she remembered what happened. “Get up chat we have to patrol” she said coldly. Chat looked up to her a down look on his face. “Okay my lady”.

Ladybug turned away from him quickly starting the patrol. Chat followed her close behind their patrol more quiet then it used to be. Since the incident she barely spoke to him and chat figured that was because she was friends with Marinette and she was mad at him for the same reasons Marinette was. Also add to the fact that he had revealed his self to someone who wasn’t her and of course shed be mad at him. He had tried talking to ladybug to see if maybe she could get Marinette to talk to him but it seemed she didn’t want to help him.

All of this made chat depressed. The two girls he cared the most for now had a mutual hatred of him. That was now affecting not only his school life but also the way him and ladybug fought together. They hadn’t been doing to well and it seemed like it was more difficult to fight off the akumas.

Chat thought he had to try and talk to his lady again at least for the sake of Paris to keep it safe. “My lady” he said softly. “What is it chat we need to patrol” she said sounding still as cold and detached. “Can we talk about why you’re mad at me…..” ladybug stiffened up “id rather not. Let’s keep or personal lives and superhero lives separate ok? I think this patrol is done” ladybug told him rushing off away from him. “But! Grrr” chat angrily punched the wall next to him “nobody fucking wants to listen to me!” he fell to his knees angry that life would do this to him. That his luck would really be this bad.

Ladybug swung back to her room through the trapdoor landing on her loft. She let her transformation drop and promptly threw up in her trash bin. “Marinette…..you need to be more careful now” tikki said rubbing her chosen’s shoulder. “I know tikki” Marinette said wiping her mouth. “I still think you should tell Adrien he should know” tikki said solemnly. “I don’t want to….”

“Marinette this isn’t going to just go away….eventually he’ll find out and so will everyone else. I can’t keep hiding it for you as lady bug either”. “Just a little bit longer tikki….please” Marinette pleaded with her kawami. Tikki sighed “fine but you only have about a couple more weeks before it really be hard to hide” she rubbed her cheek against Marinette’s. “Thanks tikki”.

The next day at school Adrien waited patiently for lunch to come. Well as patiently as he could. “Dude chill your leg is shaking the whole table your like a nervous wreck or something” Niño said slapping his hand on Adrien’s leg to keep it from moving. “Sorry I’m anxious for lunch…..you’re sure Alya is ok with this plan?” Adrien questioned Niño nervously. “Yes bro she’s all for it. She’s been worried about her girl too ya know….I still don’t know why neither of you will tell us what happened though” Niño said looking Adrien in the eyes.

Adrien looked down at the desk in front of him. It wasn’t exactly easy to tell it would blow his cover to another person and he had been lucky that Marinette herself hadn’t blown it by telling her best friend the biggest fan of ladybug and chat noir. “Its….it’s just really complicated Niño can we just leave it at that for now?” Nino sighed “fine bro but you need to fix this soon you’re both like super depressing to be around now”. “Oh gee thanks I hadn’t noticed” Adrien said deadpan. Nino smirked “no problem”.

Finally after waiting forever he heard the bell ring. Adrien promptly turned around looking at the two girls who sat behind him. He locked eyes with Alya who nodded her head at him slightly. “Marinette I’m sorry I promised id go have lunch with Niño ya know as like a date we can have lunch tomorrow together ok?” Alya turned to Marinette smiling at her. “Oh that’s fine I don’t mind if you guys go on a date I’ll just go home for lunch” Marinette returned a smile. “Thanks girl ill catch you after lunch!” alya scoped her bag up quickly standing up. “Come on Niño” she said pulling him out of the classroom as fast as lighting.

Marinette giggled at her friend shaking her head. She turned to grab her stuff when she noticed him staring at her. Adrien began to open his mouth but Marinette glared at him “no”. Marinette picked up her bag and started heading out. “Marinette wait!” Adrien yelled out rushing after her. Finally catching up to her in the hall he grabbed her wrist “please wait Marinette!” he said desperately.

“Let go Adrien. I don’t want to talk to you.” She said not turning around. “I swear Marinette I didn’t know and I would never purposely hurt you!” Adrien said pleadingly. Marinette closed her eyes taking a deep breath “pl-please let g-go Adrien” she said shakily worried tears would start falling soon. “No…..I’m not letting go till you talk with me…….”

Then a blood curdling scream was let out. Both teens turned to the direction the scream was heard. Adrien looked back at Marinette slightly lost at what to do. “Looks like you can’t…….go chat I’m sure ladybug is waiting for you” she said her eyes wet with unshed tears. Adrien reluctantly let go of her and ran off. Adrien found the closest closet he could find to transform. Plagg zipped out from his hiding spot “well kid that could have went better”. Adrien groaned “tell me about it what great timing hawk mouth has. Ok plagg claws on!” he yelled the last part green light enveloping him. As soon as he was changed he ran off in the direction they had heard the scream.

After Adrien had ran off Marinette ran off in the opposite direction to an empty classroom. Marinette opened her purse letting tikki fly out. “Marinette I think after this you should talk to him” tikki said looking at her concerned. Marinette nodded her head slightly “ok let’s just get through with this akuma”. “Also be careful Marinette”. Marinette nodded her head again “tikki spots on!” she was enveloped in a bright pink light.

Ladybug quickly ran to the window flinging it opening then jumping out. She threw her yoyo out swing towards the source of the destruction. Chat was already there when she reached the akuma. “Hello my lady” he said forcing a smile. Well it didn’t looked forced but she knew it was from his years of modeling she could tell the difference between his real smiles and fake. Her heart clenched knowing it was partially her fault. “Hi chat….what do we have” she said turning her head away from him to look at the akuma.

The akuma was currently rampaging screaming about being grounded for something his sibling had done. “A disgruntled teen it seems” chat told her. “I think the akuma is in his hat” he said pointing to a ball cap on his head. “Heh kinda reminds me of the one Niño wears” chat muttered to himself. “Yea it does” ladybug said. “What did you say” chat said turning to her quickly looking surprised. “Uh nothing let’s go! I take left you take right. I want to get this done in time to eat lunch” she said quickly running to the left.

Chat ran to the right slightly shocked “does she know Niño” he asked himself. It is possible she is a high school girl he thought to himself. He shook his head getting the thought out of his head he needed to concentrate on the akuma. The akuma was flinging his arms around that could stretch great distances. “How are we gonna stop him lb??” chat yelled out dodging one of the long limbs.

Ladybug threw her yoyo up yelling lucky charm, and a baby blanket fell into her hand “why tikki what the heck am I gonna do with this!” she muttered to herself. “Uh my lady come up with anything” chat said blocking an attack with his baton. “Ugh” she brought her fist up to her head lightly hitting her head “my brain is foggy why can’t I think of anything!!!”

While ladybug was busy trying to figure out what to do with her lucky charm the akumas arm swung towards her knocked her over violently. Chat watched in horror too far away to do anything seeing her land with thud and her letting out a blood curdling scream. Chat quickly ran towards the akuma dodging his arms reaching his hat ripping it off and shredding it to pieces. The akuma flew out chat snatched it up squeezing it in his hand squishing it dead instead of having ladybug purify it.

He ran over to ladybug who was leaning over one hand on her stomach the other holding her up. She was crying “no no no” she yelled out shaking her head. Chat got down on his knees “ladybug what’s wrong” he said worried putting his hand on her shoulder “are you hurt??” “No no not me! The baby I don’t want to lose it!” she screamed out crying still. Chats eyes widened “what? What baby? Are you pregnant my lady? Who’s the fathers I need to find him then!” Ladybug bit her lip “yes….” Suddenly she was enveloped in pink light as her transformation dropped revealing Marinette. Tikki quickly flew to Marinette’s cheek. “You stupid chat its yours” she looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

Chat stared at her lost for words. “Marinette it’ll be ok your suit is strong but we need to get you checked out just in case. Chat please take her to the hospital!” tikki cried out turning to him. Chats face turned determined nodding at tikki he quickly scooped Marinette up running faster than he had ever to the nearest hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy akuma with no name but I felt it wasn't as important as what happened. hopefully now that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon I will be able to update my stories more frequently now. Going to try for at least one update a week. I will be working on my other stories so look forward to updates on them. see you next time *waves*


	3. I got issues but you got em too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the next chapter! enjoy!

 

Adrien sat in the waiting room hunched over head in his hands. An enormous amount of emotions and thoughts running through his mind. The foremost being was Marinette ok. He had been so scared on the way there he almost forgot to drop his transformation before running into the hospital. Luckily tikki had reminded him to let it go.Now he was just waiting to hear from a doctor on weather her and the baby where ok.

God she’s pregnant with my kid he thought. Adrien leaned back in the chair running his fingers through his hair. “Relax Adrien the suits are super protective this was just a precaution” plagg whispered from his spot in Adrien’s shirt pocket. “Thanks plagg….im still worried though” he mumbled back.

“Adrien?” a voice called out. His head quickly turned into the direction of the voice to see a doctor…..one that was smiling. A smile was always a good sign right. “Yes how is she is she ok?? Is the… is the baby ok?” he said the last part barely above a whisper. “They are both fine and both lucky after being hit like that….it’s almost like a miracle” the doctor said with a curious look on her face. “Oh thank god” his body slumped over all the tension leaving him. “Can I see her?” “Yes you can. Shell need someone till her parents get here. Go ahead back” the doctor opened the door “she’s in room 1743”.

Adrien nodded his head and walked back to Marinette’s hospital room. He knocked on the door slightly nervous. “Come in” Marinette’s voice was soft answering his knock. Adrien entered the room to see Marinette in the middle of the bed. She wasn’t looking at him and her hands where gripping the sheets. “Hey….” Marinette muttered. Adrien rushed over and hugged her. “Thank god you’re ok” he held on to her tightly.Marinette hugged him back.

They held onto each other for a little while before Adrien pulled away. After finding out Marinette and the baby where ok his relief was short lived as his anger started to set in. “Adrien?” Marinette questioned him. Adrien began to frown “I’m happy you’re ok but how could you do this to me!” “I...I... what do you m-mean?” Marinette stuttered. “We’re a team! You should have told me you where pregnant! Hell you should have told me anyways since it is mine! Oh and the other surprise your!!!” he let out a frustrated growl. “You’re her!” he hissed while he paced back and forth. “And you were mad at me!? You should have told me! You knew how I felt about you!! If anyone should feel played its me not you!”

“I did try! You told me whatever it was could wait!” Marinette yelled back tears forming in her eyes. Adrien sighed sitting down on the edge of her bed “this is why we shouldn’t have waited to reveal ourselves”. “You know we…” “I don’t want to hear that crap again Marinette…..we should have known from the start and maybe all of this” he gestures around him “wouldn’t have happened.” Marinette’s tears started to fall. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean for this to happen” she said sobbing.

“Marinette….please don’t cry its ok…..but now that I know you’re ok….im I’m gonna go….they said your parents will be here soon and I don’t think I can handle that right now….” Adrien stood up “I’ll come see you later when your back home”. Marinette nodded her head lip quivering. Adrien leaned over and kissed her forehead gently “bye bugaboo” he said softly. Adrien quickly turned walking out the room before Marinette’s parents could get there.

Adrien missed Marinette parents by a hair as they had rushed in a few minutes after he left. “Marinette oh I’m so glad you’re ok!” her mother rushed in to hug her, her fathering following after hugging them both. “Mom, dad I’m so sorry” she said crying into her mom’s shirt. “Its ok sweetie were just glad you’re ok” Sabine said. “Your mother’s right were just glad you are ok”.Marinette nodded her head “you’re not mad?” “No were not mad…..but we are upset you hid this from us” Sabine pulled away from Marinette “anything could have happened Marinette you need to take medicine and see a doctor when your pregnant”.

“I’m sorry mom I know now” Marinette sniffled. “As long as you understand we will work through this together as a family” tom said smiling. Sabine smiled as well “Yes so don’t worry sweetie.” Sabine said stroking her daughters hair soothingly. “Thanks mom and dad”.

Marinette missed the next day at school.Alya slapped her hand down on the desk in front of Adrien “ok Agreste what the hell happened? You talk to my girl and then after she ends up in the hospital and won’t tell me why yet” she glared at him angrily. Adrien looked up at her “I didn’t do anything to her she got hit by an akuma I’m the one who took her to the hospital. She’s fine by the way” He told her. “That still doesn’t explain why she said she had to go to a different doctor today to check on something else! If she’s fine why is seeing a doctor. Spill Agreste I know you know something” Alya narrowed her eyes at him.

Adrien frowned she was fine when he left yesterday why would she need to…..oh the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She was going to see a special doctor to check on the baby. And she hadn’t told him although they were kind of in the middle of a fight sort of. “I can see it all over your face you know Adrien now tell me” Alya snapped him out of his thoughts. “Alya…..I can’t tell you it’s not my place to tell….Marinette will tell you when she’s ready. Now if you’ll excuse me I have something to do” Adrien stood up quickly running to the bathroom so he could txt Marinette. “What the hell Adrien get back here!” Alya yelled after him.

 

To: Marinette

From: Adrien

You’re seeing a doctor for the baby?

 

To: Adrien

From: Marinette

Yes….im there right now….why?

 

To: Marinette

From: Adrien

You could have told me L that’s not fair. Also alya is breathing down my neck about what’s wrong with you, are you going to tell her??

 

To: Adrien

From: Marinette

I didn’t do it on purpose. My parents don’t know that you you’re the father would be kinda awkward don’t you think? Omg I told her I would tell her tomorrow just don’t tell her please?

 

To: Marinette

From: Adrien

I guess…..we need to talk…..I’m coming over after school.Buginette I would never tell her without your permission.

 

To: Adrien

From: Marinette

Yea I guess we do….I’ll see you after then I’m getting ready to see the doctor…..and really Buginette?

 

To: Marinette

From: Adrien

Yes really ;) get used to it I’m also calling the baby catbug or baby bug haven’t decided yet we can pick this afternoon see ya then

 

Adrien smiled sending the last text kind of anxious for the end of school to come.

Marinette was reading over the last txt message Adrien had sent her, a smile on her face “what a weirdo catbug?” she giggled. “I kinda like it! It’s both of you so it makes sense” tikki said giggling along with her. “Hehe I guess your right it is kinda cute but also really dorky. I wonder when he will get here.” Marinette questioned. Then she heard a tap on her window. She turned to see chat waving at her a grin spread across his face. She got up walking over to the window and opening it. Chat jumped into her room. “Hello Buginette…..” chat looked down at her slightly protruding stomach “and hello catbug”. “You’re not really going to call our child that are you? And I was kinda expecting you to come through the front door not my window” Marinette said a slight blush on her face noticing where he was staring. “Yes of course I am we are going to have a small catbug! Don’t worry ill come through the front door after we talk….” His smile disappearing his face turning serious.

“Ok…but can we do it as Marinette and Adrien…please?” she asked him. “Of course plagg claws in!” he was enveloped in a green light and was back to being Adrien. “Tikki I need cheese!” plagg whined out. Tikki zoomed over to him tackling him into a hug “I missed you too you silly cat. Let’s go get you some cheese”. “Good this kid starves me!” he said hugging her back. “I do not you get all the stinky cheese you want you glutton” Adrien glared at plagg.

“Come on plagg lets go” tikki pulled him away so they could sneakily get him some cheese from down stairs. Marinette giggled “is he always like that?”. “Always” Adrien said deadpan. Adrien looked at Marinette again focusing on her stomach.He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before especially with her small frame.

“Uh um so who goes first” Marinette asked feeling awkward. “I guess I will…..so um I’m sorry about yesterday and flipping out on you like that….I shouldn’t have done that” Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously. “No! don’t be you had every right to be angry with me….I should have told you I shouldn’t have ignored you for so long I…I treated you so badly and I shouldn’t have your my best friend and best friends don’t keep secrets like that” Marinette shad tears forming in her eyes “and dammit why I am always crying so much now!”.

Adrien stepped closer to her bringing his hands up to her face wiping her tears away. “It’s ok it’s probably all the hormones right now. I think we were both kinda wrong in what we did. How bout we start fresh bugaboo no more secrets?” he smiled. “y-yes ok I can do that no more secrets…..” Marinette looked down to her stomach. “Well I guess there’s one more secret I have to tell you” she said softly.

Adrien raised an eyebrow “what else could you possibly have hidden?” Marinette looked back up at Adrien “well when I went to the doctors today they did that ultrasound thingy”. “Okay and? Is the baby ok?” he said slightly worried. “Yes the catbugs are fine…..” she said slowly. “Catbugs? As in plural as in more than one?” Adrien said stunned. “Yes twins…..” Marinette said biting her lip. “Wow….wow that’s amazing!” Adrien said excited.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief “ok that’s done….now we just have to tell my parents you’re the father and then we have to tell your father”. “Yes well tell you parents and then oh god we have to tell my father…..we have to tell my father…….” Adrien face froze a look of horror on his face. “we have to tell my father he’s going to kill me…..I’ll never see the catbugs you’ll raise them alone and then eventually you’ll find some tall handsome man and marry him and the twins will call him daddy and you’ll forget all about me oh my god ! Oh my god!” Adrien started to hyperventilate.

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s face “deep breaths. It’ll be ok kitty that won’t happen well get through this together ok?” Adrien nodded his head “ok “. But he knew it wouldn’t be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this written for about two weeks I just hadn't edited it yet. I'm sorry everythings been going so slowly guys I'm really gonna try and start updating everything now so watch out for updates! Now I'm off to go write some more although I'm not sure what itll be for. Holy shit whos reaction will be worse tho alya or Gabriel??? see ya next time *waves*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I also want to let you guys know I haven't forgotten my other stories there will be updates to them and goddammit Adrien will get finished. its just right now ive been going thru a lot of shit and ive had cons , family obligated things I had to go to so not much time to write but after the 12th of june when things slow down I will be updating more frequently. I also hope to be posting a chapter from one of my other stories tomorrow night so look out for that! thanks for reading my crappy stories ill see ya next time *waves*


End file.
